Jacob and Renesmee
by tris.and.four.16
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee's life together
1. telling Renesmee

*Jacob POV*  
chapter 1(Bonfire)

It's been 8 years since the volturri came for Renesmee and to be honest,since then our lives have been looks about 18 now, she's stoped growing about a year and a half ago, not that im complaining,but it's just been a little akward between me and Ness 'e been avoiding her beaucause lately whenever im around her i feel like all i want to do is kiss her and hold her so close she can never leave this is new to me, all her life since iv'e imrinted ,i have been her brother,her friend,her protecter but never her lover and now that's all i want but how do i tell her that if i havent even told her i imprinted on her.

Bella and edwad asked me not to tell her so she can make the connection herself but so far nights when were in her room alone watching scary movies she curves her body to shape mine and buries her face in my i catch her staring at me ad i wonder what shes thinking in that beautiful mine of hers.

i have never has the with bella and edwards permission i'm gonna tell her .they've finally agree that i have waited long enough.

i drive up to the cullen's house in my new car esme bought me for my birthday a 2014 silver lexus really is like a mother to me.  
i walk up to the porche but edward opens to door before i even knock and ges strait to the point.  
"are you sure?" asked Edward "aboooout?" i asked "Renesmee told us were your going 's right, a bonfire with the u sure thats it's a good idea" "look i know it's not ideal but i wanna give her another chance at figuring it out on her own before i tell her. billy is gonna tell Quileute ledgends as always and hopfully she gets it"  
"what i meant was are you sue you wanna tell her?"  
i took a deap breath and tried to remember that thou they may look the same age she was still his daughter.  
"look,Edward i'm sorry ,i know you wanted me to wait but i cant,not enymore.i love i need to know i she loves me to"

before he could answer Ness was running down the staires sceaming "JAKE!".she ran up to me and gave me a big hug.  
I held on to her even after she let go scared that after tonight she may never wanna see me again for lieing all these years.  
finnaly i let go ,she said her goodbyes and we were ness realises we were pulling in to my house she got confused look on her face so i answered the question that was clearly in her head "bonfire meeting".as we got out of the car she saw all the pack members old and ,Paul,Embry,Seth,Brady,Collin and Sean. "ooooh so the big bad alpha calls a meeting and all his beta's come running" she says sarcastically."how do you know i called this meeting?".  
she stopes walking and glars at me "ok so i called this meeting"i confess."but i called it beacause i want you to hear one of the Quileute ledgens".  
she smiles and we walked over to my we have mingeled a little my dad calles us to sit so he can tell the ledgend and i watch Renesmee.

*billy*

i can see how important this is to jacob so i promisd him i would try my very est to make it clear to Renesmee.  
" 's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be,  
whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." i look over at Nessie realising the she dosent know much about imprinting so i go on.  
"Imprinting is the involuntary mechanism by which Quileute shape-shifters find their people they were destined to be with.  
When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific person, he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him;  
the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person. the imprinter is deemed to be the "perfect match" to the imprintee;  
he will be anything she may want or need".

*Renesmee*

the more i listening to Billy talk about imprinting the more confused i get beacause what hes saying about how the shape-shifter do enything to please his imprint remindes me of why i have had a crush on Jacob for MY GOD am i jake's imprint."no" i whisper so low a normal human coulden't hear me but i was surounded by wolves Billy's story stoped and all eyes fell on silent allowed me a moment to process.  
"no"i repeatd. " . . you didin' lied to me."i asked stuned.  
i couldent beilve jacob the man iv'e loved for so long has been lieing to me.  
"Ness" his hands move to touch mine and i pull away i have never done that in shock i stand he does the same.i realise that there were people staring at me waiting for me to talk to might be thinking i needed privacy but no i needed answers now.  
"i-i-i can't even" words were lost to me.  
insted i felt my heart break and tears fall on my cheak.  
"Nessie, let's go inside" said jacob.  
"NO!"i screamed "i want the truth right now!" probrably making the pack uncomftorble they get up and try to leave "sit!" they do as i say cleary this was all set up for me, they all knew.  
a little calmer i turn to jacob and say "i'm trying to-" i put both hands on my head trying to keep it from exploding.  
" trying to think .what possible reason you would have .to lie to me.  
God jake you know- we talk about the most random stuff every day,all day but you couldent be bothered to mention -hey i got new parts for that bike weve been fixing up and i ordered isidious 2 we can watch tonight oh! and by the way I IMPRINTED ON YOU!".  
"oh god ,oh god ,oh god". i didint really know why i was freaking out ive loved jake forever and now i find out were soul mates thats awsome but its the lieing part i cant get passed.  
"Renesmee carlie cullen you need to calm down im .if im not the guy you wanna be with then-"  
"Jake thats not it" i interupt him.  
"its not?" he askes "no" i laughed."you really don't see it do you?"  
the look of confusion mad me laugh.  
"i'm in love with you, you idiot"  
cofusion turned to pack smiled i even heared a fiew "oooh" i almost forgot they were there.  
"whats the problem then" he asked with a smile "the problem Jake? 're really slow at picking stuff up arent you? the problem is that my entire life with you was a .your .  
there just .empty. lies" more tears stream down my face.  
Jacob stepes forward forward and i step back "don't"i say half hartedly he raises his hands in surender and i let him approch me he wipes away my tears and i place my face in his hands and snifel "i love you .SO .much" sayed Jacob no mader how upset i still cant bring myself to give up the chance to tell him "i love you too" a single tear falls on his cheak and i snifel in his hands.  
"Ness i NEED you to know all our talks and our jokes"i chuckell.  
"and especilly my promises were all i did- yes i know i had no right to-it wasent my choice to make i did was give you a chance to have a choice.  
so Ness whats your choice?"  
i coould feel all the eyes on my the the only eyes i was focused on were Jacob's and the thought of waking up to thoses eyes every my anger was gone.  
"kiss me".  
"what?" asked jacob "kiss me you fool or ill go kiss seth" i sayed with a smile seth looks at me and sayes."WHAT!".Jacob laughes and leanes in and kisses me like i never imagend a kiss could feel filled with passion and alot of touching.  
we heared alot of "aw aw" and "oooooh" from the guys and billy sayed "guys?" once they realise we wont be stoping enytime soon they just get up and walk in the house with our lips still glued together.


	2. heart

*bella pov*  
chapter two (heart)

as we watched the fire burn and lisend to the sound of the crackel the soud of jacob's car pulled me away from th comfort of edwards arms.  
"she's here..."i anxious to breath louder and i stand hand in hand walkes in the house and closes the door with a slam.  
"renesmee" i say with suprise,shes never slamed a door in her live ,wich is weird to say but renesmee has always been the most peaceful personne i know,i guess she gets that from her aunt alice.

as nessie moved to go to her room edward speaks up for the first time since the car pulled up.  
"nessie.."edward called her souding annoyed i know it must bug him not reading her mind but out of respect i asked him not to, to just let her tell us herself how it went.

renemee slowely turns around saying in a sarcastic tone "oh! hi mom,hi dad omg! guess what jacob, imprinted on me. yeah thats right he told me tonight.  
but then again you already knew diint you knew this whole time and didint say a word.i mean i cant believe you guys"she took a breath and when her rant went on she souded so sad it would break eny mothers heartwatching tears fall from a daughters cheek "daddy... how could you do this to me,you saw in my head everyday and you said saw what having him pulling away from me did to me and you sayed you mom,i should be so excited right now kowing that the one i have loved for as long as i can remember loves me back. i should want to jump aroud and share with my mom all that happend tonight but i can barely look at you both. never have i thought to two most loving and wonderul people i know and parents could do this to here we are".she runs her hand across her cheek drying her eyes and turns to walk away.

i wannt to follow her or say my side of the story but my feet are stuck and i feel a knot in my throuht but thankfuly my hand finds the strenght to tighten its hold on edwards "wait...!" he says. "can u just give us a minute to explaine... please?". after a minute of thinking it over she says "ok".  
we sit across from eachother and i hear edward be more volnerabel then i have ever heard him and it warms my cold heart.

" ... im going to tell u why i,myself didint tell you. now i can tell you its because i wanted you to have a choice like i told jacob ,wich is true but,its not the whole truth .the whole truth is that the day you were born was also the day your mother picked your name wich i know dosent sound like much but..." he took a beap breath. i didint know where he was going with this.  
"it was one of the fiew moments in your mothers pregnancy that i felt excited to be a other was the first time i heard you tell your mother and i you loved us and that you liked the sound of our voices before you were even born,in when i delivered you i felt joy,and happyness and guilt.

i felt guilty because a fiew days before you were born grandpa carlisle had just told us you were breaking your mother's bones" he tightens his grip on my hand and continues."and i told her i couldent live with out her and she said i wouldent, beacause i would have a part of her and that you would need me and i asked her if she really thought i could love you or even tolerate you if you took her away from with you in my arms i realised that i never wanted you to know about that moment of weakness and fear i had over loosig the one i loved beacause now i have two beautiful girls that i would risk my life to and your mother.

so when jacob told us he imprinted i could see in his mind the love he had for you but i could also see the dangers the wolves face and i guess i was trying to make up for not enjoying you before i saw or head i know it was selfish and im sorry but when your mother decided she wanted you to be abel to grow up not knowing you were destined to be with jake and that she wanted you to experince falling in love not knowing you were supposed to.i agreed and we are so so very sorry".  
with tears in her eyes renesmee gets up and rushes over to us."daddy...mom...i forgive you i understand why you did it but you need to understand that no matter what happens with jake i will always be your little girl and u dont need to feel guilty about whant you said to mom about me i understand you were sacred to lose her.i love you both so much".and with a hug we said our good nights.


	3. school please

(IM SORRY IF THIS CONFUSES YOU BUT ABOUT A MONTH AFTER JAKE TELLS RENESMEE THE CULLENS,JAKE AND HIS PACK (QUILL,SETH,LEAH,SEAN,JAY,LUKE AND JASON) ALL MOVED TO ALASKA AFTER ONE OF CARLISLES PATENTSS ASKE HIM ABOUT HIS SECRET TO LOOKING SO AN THEY STILL LIVE THE SAE WAY (THE CULLEN FAMILY IN A BIG HOUSE IN THE WOODS AND BELLA EDWARD ND RENESMEE IN A SMALLER BUT BIG HOUSE ABOUT 250 FEET INTO THE WOODS AND THE PACK LIVE IN A NICE LARGE HOUSE TOGETHER.)

*renesmee pov* chapter three (2 1/2 months later)

"but,why?..." i asked.

it has been two and a half moth since jake told me he imprinted on me and since then life has been pretty were at grandma and granpa house and mom and dad are on the couch watching football with uncel emmet,uncle jasper,aunt alice,aunt rosalie and grandma as i sat on jake's lap i was trying to convice mom and dad to let me inrole in school this semester.

"no renesmee." said mom.  
"dad!?" i asked "no"said dad "oh my god!... GRANDPA!"

grandpa carlisle came out of his office in what i like to call super-speed.

"yes,darling what is it?"  
"can you please.. tell mom and dad that its perfectly safe for me to go to school this semester"i begg "school? you know most teen would love the oppertunity to not go to school. have you even explained to your parents why you wanna go"

i realised then that i havent and that i should, while makeing a good case .so to make my point i get up from jake's lap and reach over for the remote and turn off the game."hey's" and wow's" are hear all around.

"sorry but i need you to listen..." with everyones eyes on my i explaine.  
"ok you know i love you,all of you as much as i possibly can but i feel like im being suffacated.i mean im either here,at our place or at jake's.  
i need to eperience the world even if my world can only conciste of alaska. i dont wanna spend my life looking over my shoulder makeing sure the volturi isent gonna kill me.i want to be as normal as i can be wich is gonna be hard enough concidering to fact that i'm only half i want friends.i saw the pictures mom took her seniour year and it looks like you had great friends.i want that...please".

everyone takes there attention from me to my parets who are watching eachother.  
"she has a point".says aunt rosalie.  
a surge of joy runs threw my boddy as the other members of my family start to agree.

"yeah i know she does..."says dad "EDWARD WAIT!"says mom "mom?" i ask,curious about her anger "love,what is it?"askes dad "i just...i dont know."says mom "mom come on,... please..?"i ask

she turnes to look at my dad.  
"we keep doing the selfish thing when it comes to her,but...if she joins us next semester what will people think.  
obviously we would have to say shes our foster sister but...its bad enough i need to preted your not my husband as i watch all the girls melt everytime we strt a new year but...how am i supposed to stop being her mother after i fought so hard to be her mother?"she confesses

my famillie joins me in our realesation that we missed the most obvious reason for her dissaprouval.  
as my attempts to comfort her with a hug i walk ver to the couch and get down on my knees while seeing the small smile on my fathers face realising that he must have read my thoughts an knows what im going to ay i smile back and look at my mother.

"mom..."  
she looks at me with a face that tells me if she could she would cry.  
"mom. do you reember the night jake told me about him having imprinted on me?"i ask "of course!"she sayes with a smile.  
"well that night i also told you that no matter what happens i will ALWAYS be your little girl..?"i asked "yes i your right,just beacause i cant be your mom in public dosent mean im 'll be the same with school"  
"seriously!"  
"yes."  
with a big hug i say "ohhh thank you,thank you,thank you"

"all right nessie's going to school with us sweeeeeet!"says uncle emmett

once i did my rounds of family members reciveing hugs and congradulations i made sure to get my promise from dad that he would inrole me in school with them by morning bacause school started in two weeks.

jake walked me home.


End file.
